peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 April 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-04-29 ; Comments *A 70 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available plus tracks from mixtapes. *John is suffering with a cold and a sore throat tonight *Tracks marked § are not included on anyrecording. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database . Sessions *Polythene. Repeat of their one and only session. First broadcast 10 February 1998. Session recorded 1998-01-18. The songs 'Kill Techno Peel Man version' and 'Low Frequency Loan Shark Radar Song' are not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *Purity: Bullet For Words (12 inch ) Tommy Boy @''' :: ''File 1''' begins during next track'' *Dawn Of The Replicants: Dual Converter (12 inch – I Smell Voodoo EP ) East West *Asian Dub Foundation: Culture Move (CD - Rafi's Revenge ) FFRR *Polythene: Fifties Anti Communist B Movies (Peel Session) :: (JP: ‘Principles by which we can all live our lives.’) *Penguin: 5,4,3,2,1 (12 inch ) Joker Records @ $ *Higsons: Got To Let This Heat Out (CD - It's A Wonderful Life ) Hux Records $''' *Nasty Rude Jap: Sick (CD - Voice? Or Noise?) Visitors :: (JP: ‘You’re listening to John Peel, phlegm Lord of Northern Europe.’) *Nectarine No9: Soon Be Over, Soon Be Over (CD - Fried For Blue Material ) Creeping Bent :: (JP: ‘And here’s one for all those Cilla Black fans out there.’) *Vinyl Junkie: Anyone (split 12" with Sy & Unknown - Anyone / Top Tune) Junkie Vinyl JVR 004 '''@ *Polythene: Cheetham Hill Thrill Pill (Peel Session) *Frankie Lee Sims: Walking With Frankie (Various Artists CD - Mark Lamarr’s Ace Is Wild ) Westside $''' *Tomorrowland: Futurist (7 inch ) Burnt Hair '''@ $ *Cheeky Monkey: Gerry Cheevers (CD - Four Arms To Hold You ) Shoeshine Records $''' :: ''(File 1 pauses)'' *Lee Perry: Stay Dread (CD - Lee Perry Archive Series ) Rialto '''@ $ *''cold rant'' $ *Polythene: Kill Techno Peel Man version (Peel Session) § *Fridge: Curdle (CD – Semaphore ) Output § *Melys: Lemming (CD Single ) Arctic Records $''' *DJ Gargamel: Open Up (12 inch ) Gyration '''@ $ *Family of God: Teenage Beach Musical (2xCD - Family Of God ) Ochre Records § *Angels Of Joy: Mr President (CD - Slow ‘N’ Moody Black & Bluesy ) Kent Records $''' *Polythene Low Frequency Loan Shark Radar Song (Peel Session) § :: ('File 1 resumes during next track)'' *Baghdaddies: Albanian Ambush (CD - Last Tango In Babylon ) Gaz’s Rockin @ ''2:40:27-2:47:20'' ''47:15-51:06'' *Longstone: Angular Repeats (CD - Surrounded By Glass ) Ochre Records ' @ $' :: (JP: ‘Err come on lads. Oh I’ve done it. Actually it’s a while since I did that. Actually switched the thing off with the side of me hand. Then it starts again at the wrong speed. All of this and a cold too. Ha ha.’) *Tram: Nothing Left To Say (7 inch ) Piao! *Purity: Pheromone (12 inch – Bullet For Words ) Tommy Boy @''' *RAC: Fushigi (Various Artists CD - 7 Hills Clash ) 10 Denk Records / Breakbutt Recordings / Wholesome Records '''$ *''(File 1 ends)'' *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1998-04-29 (incomplete) *2) dat_157.mp3 *3) 1998-04-xx Peel Show LE408 ;Length *1) 1:11:59 (to 1:10:11) *2) 4:00:00 (2:11:56-3:01:20) (to 2:14:15, and 2:40:27-2:43:29 unique) *3) 1:31:02 (7:05-54:02) (27:34-45:39 additional to 1) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together, and to Isector for the recording. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 157 *3) Created from LE408 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1998 Lee Tape 408 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Isector